leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyke/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing as * Pyke is very fragile so don't be afraid to temporarily run from a fight. You can regenerate a significant amount of health from when enemies can't see you. * The tap version of is much faster and deals additional damage. * When in lane, is a good tool to push back your laning opponents. Because is an extremely aggressive support that can act and kill anytime when unnoticed, casting will fear enemies of a gank, a close-engage or being caught. * Immediately follow up with to ensure that you can land the stun by the time the enemy can move again. * Sometimes when necessary, help killing the major source of danger in enemy's team by Utilizing as an engaging tool,immediately follow up with hold version of or to suprise your opponent would be more efficient due to the fact that less players will waste a to when healthy, creating less time to react with your engaging combo. * Make sure you always have a plan to get out of the fight, some of your crucial engage spells can also serve as escapes. ;Playing against * When Pyke is hidden nearby in his , sharks will circle underneath your feet. * Try not to stand near low health allies. If Pyke executes them using , you take free damage from inside the area. * Dodging Pyke's is a high priority, because if you do, he will be in a bad position to teamfight. ;Playing with * When playing with Pyke it is better to leave him the kills (check if he has ) because the gives two for the team. * When you are playing a champion with a high DPS or burst, try to lower an enemy champion's health lower enough for Pyke to use their ultimate against them and he will gain resets to kill more enemies. Playstyle Pyke is an assassin support that stalks his victims through stealth before springing up to take a name for his team. His kit of crowd control, stealth, and damage make him a danger in the area that can eliminate the weak in quick motions. Ability Usage ; I * Remember, if you aren't regenerating, they can see you. ; Q * You don't always need to land the skewer at range in order to pull a target. If you move in quickly, a partially charged skewer in the face can pull the same distance. ; W * This ability allows you to travel through circumventions that would otherwise take too long. The last approach expected from a support is the one they haven't thought of just yet. * When playing 1v1 trades it is better to save to a portion of the damage that you took from enemy champions. ; E * Immediately follow up from to ensure that you can land the stun by the time the enemy can move again. ; R * When engaging in a teamfight, focus the champion with the , that way your can reset when you execute that specific champion. * Do not hesitate to secure a kill with Death from Below since it will grant the full kill bounty to the last assisting ally. Runes * is a safe keystone rune which can easily be triggered with and . * is a more offensive rune that increases your burst damage. Items Pyke is an assassin first and foremost, damage items are a must buy to boost his contribution in a fight. While he cannot increase his , he can still increase his resistances normally. Building resistances also indirectly increases the value of his health and his regenerated health (through his ). * Buying a warding item is the only support job Pyke can easily accomplish being an assassin with roaming capabilities. ** Relic Shield is a solid choice for a way to keep healthy in a poke matchup. This support line focuses on health, which becomes a source for more . ** Ancient Coin is a mana-sustaining path that also helps Pyke afford his items quickly. Without the benefit of health sustain, you should take care to remain healthy in lane while trying to grab coins. When playing jungle, you should normally rush and as your first items due to the out of combat movement speed combat and the synergy with your when ganking lanes. Synergies & Counterpicks * Pyke's has a hitbox of an X. Playing champions with natural dashes can avoid certain doom and perhaps keep the team fight advantage. and still be a from afar. |badchamp1= Nautilus |badtext1= The big guy isn't someone you even want to get near much less attempt to kill. Nautilus has tons of tools to keep his target and around like a fish whist being able to himself. Anyone that tries to follow up won't be safe from coming from downtown. |goodchamp2= |goodtext2= |badchamp2= |badtext2= |goodchamp3= |goodtext3= |badchamp3= |badtext3= }} Category:Champion strategies